deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Holy Trinity
The Holy Trinity is the Medieval Allied Alliance and the team member of the Temple of the Ancients. Three incorruptible heroes united against the evil forces of corruption and Chaos from Salzandor and his evil allies of the Brotherhood of Chaos. Origins In the darkest land of Hexenoria, a land where magic is used as powerful tool but it can be used as destructive force and ruled by three organization, the Zedek Maulotaur Legions, the Heavenly Church of Tractadus, and Melekir Arcanum Academy. However, three leader were payed and aided by the Brotherhood of Chaos leader, Remus "Salzandor" Scarab, to corrupt the land, manipulate the people and peasants, creating massacres, blackmailing, and holding their souls in captivity. But among the ranks from these corrupted organizations, three heroes, Marcus Baratuson of the Legion, Leoric Pariason of the Church; and Magnus Daedolonson of the Arcanum, stepped down for their reason and unwillingly to believe their cause as they viewed as injustice and corrupt. But soon after they assaulted their own leader, they were thrown to jail and waiting for their execution. But their execution was postponed when they were freed by the member of the Temple of the Ancients and told that the three corrupted leaders were transported to Remus Scarab's domain, far beyond from Hexenoria, and planned to take over the kingdom by force. With the information is cleared to them, they have one clear common goal: the destruction of their "masters" they once served them, destroy Szandor's legion and find his stronghold as the three heroes named themselves as a team the Holy Trinity. The Holy Trinity travelled the Seventh Cathedral of Hexenoria and passed through the puzzles while they fought the forces of evil and monsters and collecting loots. It was a easy task but they were interfered by Remus Scarab while they are the quest as they entered the Four Elemental Temples of Fürwindaterth. Along the way, they found their own new weapon but they also found a group of dead defectors including Marcus' friend. With the first land they've entered is complete, the Holy Trinity travelled to the Blacken Woods where they've battled Hypostylus the Death Wyvern Warrior and his undead army. After he was defeated, they've entered the seminary of Nestorius the Heresiarch where the source of corruption and heresy came from. After they've cleansed chapels from corruption, they've battled and defeated Nestorius then escaped from his seminary as it's about to get crumbled and reduced to rubble. Then the Holy Trinity travelled to the Hellgard Castle where fighting the elite legion of Salzandor at the outpost, faced hidden traps in from dark dungeons to the garden, and defeated the lord of the castle then escaped through the portal where they've discovered Salzandor's stronghold, Koraxopolis. In Koraxopolis, the three heroes fought the undead warriors and specters at the dark cemetery when they've arrived. After the battle, the three heroes decided to go separate as they went to face their own "master" in order to battle Salzandor. Marcus defeated the Zedek Legions and its warlord, Leoric cleansed the corrupted Church of Tratadus and the Antipope; and Magnus eradicated the Melekir Arcanum Academy and its evil Arch-Mage. With all three corrupted masters are dead and the factions are freed from his Chaotic influences. As the three heroes regrouped at the dark cemetery, the Holy Trinity entered the Chaos Citadel where they've encountered Salzandor himself as he transformed into his True Form and battle their nemesis with the combined strength while battling his remaining minions and elites loyal to him until the three heroes have unlocked their own Aura. After two waves of fighting demons, monsters, and corrupt enemies, they have finally defeated Salzandor and destroyed the true source of corruption: the Sphere of the Chaos Gods. With the sphere of corruption is destroyed, Hexenoria is freed from his reign of terror and the three factions were restored in a true incorruptible glory. The Holy Trinity were asked to lead their own faction but the offer was turned down and turned their favor the new master chosen by the Temple of the Ancients to lead the three factions. The three heroes decided to travel the world where no other have been there before. While they travelled the world of Antichthon, their story of the legends and their deeds of the greater good continues to spread throughout from Hexenoria and its neighboring kingdoms. One legend brought a large attention to young children for their story of battling the Deathkings of the Blackhell Citadel. Team Members Marcus Baratuson The Minotaur Fighter-class is the mighty and the strongest warrior of the team. He was a soldier from the 17th Legion who battled against the so-called "rebels" until he realized that there was corruption within the Legions. After he defied the corrupt general's order, he and his incorruptible allies escaped from the corrupted factions and fights for the true greater good with his battle power and intelligent of war strategy. Many warriors called him as "the Titantaur" hence that he crushed the entire forces of evil with his ultimate weapon, the Quietus of Taurusor. Leoric Pariason The Gargoyle Cleric-class is the noble warrior of the team. He follows the virtues of the Church until he discovered the corruption within the Church when he witnessed the Antipope made a pact with pure evil. After he abandoned his false belief from the Antipope, Leoric and his trustworthy allies have escaped and battled for his true belief with justice against the corrupt and unholy forces of Chaos. He's also a healer and a magic user, using his holy magic against the undead and other unholy monsters. His nicknamed as "the Holy Cleric of the True Pope" due to his use of his ultimate weapon is the Grand Holy Cross of Parias, firing with a thunderous holy bolt and unleashing the spirits from the heavens. Magnus Daedolonson The Anthro-Goat Mage-class who is the most powerful magic-user of the team. From an apprentice to a wise mage, Magnus has mastered the teaching of Arcane spells until he discovered unholy magic from his own spell book given by his master. After he defiled and desecrated the corrupted spells, Magnus and his incorruptible allies have escaped from them and vowed to destroy evil with his true spells and elements from nature. He is known as "the Arch-Mage of Justice" due to his deeds of greater good, cleansing evil influences and presences with his ultimate weapon, the Scourge of Capricornus. Inspirations * Inspired from Raven Software's Hexen, otherwise known as Hexen: Beyond the Heretic. Category:Database Category:Medieval Allied Alliance Category:The Temple of the Ancients